dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alyncia
REMEMBER SIGN WITH YOUR FOUR TILDES! ~ ~ ~ ~ Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jiskran (talk) 01:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Signature Type this into the preferences box= Aly 16:55, September 29, 2013 (UTC) New characters You can't have a new character for a while, Darling, but for now I'll simply leave your next Forum alone until you can ;) Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 18:32, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Pics I notices you put a picture of Emma Stone up on her page. Unfortunately someone is already using her as a model. In the future you can check that out Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki:Taken Models List. Can you please take it down? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 02:32, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Holly Masterson Sorting Congrats! Alex Jiskran 16:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ally! Sorry, I have to leave Chat! :( I know it is really sad but when you have found a model, OWL me it and I was wondering if you think Sofia would go after a Sixth year, just a thought! Okay :D Bye for now, Luv you! Be Back in 3 hours (maybe) JacktheCat (talk) 18:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Limited char images from a single source As you already have two 'Agents of SHIELD', Alyncia, you cannot have any more. You need to bring char images and personalities from a variety of sources. Alex Jiskran 23:45, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello, How are you? Where should we RP? FieldsOfAsphodel (talk) 18:47, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Signature Here's my siggy, now send me an owl to show off yours :) Hey Aly http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hyde_Park#Annabeth_and_Thalia Only a Sith deal in absolutes! 15:29, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Sofia I'm gonna go ahead and readopt Sofia, if that's okay with you Lol Someone's an Agents of Shield fan... :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:46, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Pic Great!Avi i like pikachu so much,LOL Captain<Pikachu 04:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Model Diane Kruger is taken, by Bond, but he never put it on the taken models list. I'm changing her model again. Sorry :( The Train Tunnel Hey Aly if you don't mind, can we continue the rp from The train Tunnel? :) User:Fleurblacktalk 15:17, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:User Model Done Fire<ey 07:49, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Me too!!!Captain<Pikachu 10:50, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Teaching Added Holly Masterson to the list of teachers. I love your new sig...and I loved the move. Great character...I was thinking about making a new first year who's spells are cold based. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:32, January 17, 2014 (UTC) The recognition bit Congratulations (Double dose)! Alex Jiskran 02:33, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Coding I fixed your sig template you've been using Template:Aly/sig2. When coding always remember to end your font and span statements, or they'll continue to apply to the rest of the page...for example the rest of my talk page after your sig turned the last color and font. Anyway, it's been fixed, but in the future remember to end those statements. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:11, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Meeting Send me an owl, and set up an IC meeting ;). The Minister will be at Hogwarts shortly anyway, and I feel that she'll probably want to have a word with Kinsel anyway about some things... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:51, January 20, 2014 (UTC) New Idea (I need Harry Rawke's help!) Okay! So, I have finally have come up with a good plan to help Lucas escape from the Holding Cells, but we need Harry Rawke's help. You see Alexandra (Lily's new character, second cousin to Lucas) and Levi (my new character, first cousin to Alexandra and also a second cousin to Lucas) are planning for Alexandra to break into the Ministry to get to the Holding Cells, but since Alexandra is a Dark Witch it would be impossible for her to go in without being noticed. So, we thought that Alexandra could mug Harry and take one of his hairs for a Polyjuice Potion. And the reason Harry Rawkes would go to see him would be to talk about what happend in Diagon Alley to apologize for Padame. But, since I know you want to keep Harry as a good guy I would propose that there is a defect in the plan lie the real Harry Rawkes is walking around the Ministry so when they started asking people they could say he was in his office the whole time. Or it could be the way the fake Harry Rawkes talked or what I said the hair color was the wrong color. Tell me what you think! JacktheCat (talk) 19:59, January 21, 2014 (UTC) OOC Dept Hey Aly, just letting you know I accepted you in the Dept, and I'll be getting with you soon and giving you a couple things to look after OOC. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:31, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Chantelle Fontaine 16:03, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Questions Two things for you. First would you like some help in Muggle Studies? User:Colin687 has offered to teach part of that class if you'd like the help. Secondly, if you get a chance, could you take a look at http://marveluniverseroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_Role-Play_Wiki for me and give me your opinion? They want to Affiliate with us, and while I have my thoughts I would like another view. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:01, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm not a new user I've been here for a while, well along time. Cynderheart (talk) 17:55, January 23, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Muggle Studies Hey Aly! I didn't see you Post with your character on Muggle Studies this week? Just wondering what's up :) Colin 687 ~ Edits 02:34, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :D Things it's hard to overlook In the course of this supposed debate, Alyncia, I was compared to Vladimir Putin - by a Russian-based user, true, but the context did not suggest any kind of admiration. As far as I'm aware, I've said nothing negative personally about anyone else involved, so being labelled 'anti-gay' is something I'm really struggling to get past. It doesn't fit with my image of myself, or, I hope, my behaviour on this wiki (or any other). For now, I'm thinking hard. Alex Jiskran 13:13, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Forgot to add - you definitely are important to me :D A Gif OMG That Minun & Plusle gif... I died. ---> 20:55, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Badge You are a Regular Roleplayer with Dmullins! He thanks you for being a good friend, and expresses his gratitude for your kindness. Muggle Studies Your Class seems to have been neglected a bit. Please post on it, and continue your lessons when you get the chance. (I'm actually a bit disappointed...Jaeslya was enjoying the class while it was going, and you seemed like a great teacher). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:04, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Mythology Same as above for your Mythology class. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:05, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat! Aly, go on chat!GoldenGail3 (talk) 02:36, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Lucas/Harry/Padme RP I need you to post in the apartment as soon as you can. (I only need to do the hand over explosives and rescue rp) so you are kind of holding me back from the plan :P so please help me!! I am too excited for this plan xD JacktheCat (talk) 21:55, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sorry, the soonest I can be on chat is this afternoon due to hardware limitations. If that'll work I can be sure to be there. Let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:33, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :I do, and I was figuring as much, since I hadn't heard from you lately. I'll see if User:Colin687 wants to take over. Thanks for letting me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:39, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Characters Sure, sounds good. I wasn't sure you remembered, and since you haven't been here due to being so busy I didn't think you would have the time. Do you want me to be a year or two older, or both first years? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:45, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :I actually do have a model reserved that I thought would work well (Kristen Bell). So I'll make a 5th year if you would like to make a third year. As for Country, I think Norway would be appropriate, and they could both speak Norwegian....and possibly gone to Durmstrang first (at least for my character). As for last names, I don't have any thoughts at the moment, but if you want to pick I'm fine with that. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:17, May 2, 2014 (UTC) : :Sweet. Once you get yours in the sorting, I'll get mine in there too, and we'll go from there! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:31, May 2, 2014 (UTC) : ::Jaina Nordskov. I'm getting it in to be sorted now. Let me know if you think any changes eed to be made, and if not feel free to post somewhere and we'll RP. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:29, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :: Reserved image Misty hasn't been regularly active for months, so you can definitely use whichever face she claimed. Alex Jiskran 21:43, May 10, 2014 (UTC) We should... I think Jodie Bloodworth and Jaina Nordskov might be good friends...if they would find a reason to talk. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:25, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Wanna Build a Snowman? Warning...you'll probably end up getting hurt. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:40, June 5, 2014 (UTC) RP Ministry of Magic/Head of Technological Advancement/Harry Rawkes' Office#Ferlen Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:31, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the quick response! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:44, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Templates When you work on a template like the Template:Holly shower, you really should capitalize both words in the title, and make sure you end the effects with and so that if it goes on a talk page or something, the effects don't continue to other posts. I fixed this one for you. ~~~~